Wrong, It's All Wrong
by HungerGamesLover76
Summary: Katniss and Cato are the children of gang leaders who are enemies. Although the fathers are enemies, does that mean the children must be too? Can they not fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so... yeah. Please Favourite and Review! (: Enjoy!

* * *

*Ring, ring* My alarm clock rang. I groaned and threw it against the wall opposite my bed. 'Stupid alarm clock,' I muttered under my breath.

I threw my blanket on the floor and went to my closet. I picked out a blue tank top and a pair of shorts. I went to check my phone and realized I got a message. 'Dad wants you at the headquarters, Kat. Latest 10.45am, don't be late,' the message read. It was from my older brother, Ken/Kenneth.

I grew up in a family of gangsters. My dad is the leader of one of the most capable gangs, West Threats, and when my dad retires, Ken and I would take over as gang leaders. My mum was just an average girl my dad married and later divorced. Housewives and gang leaders just don't get along well.

I went into the shower and after about ten minutes, I was done. I changed into the clothes i prepared and took a black leather jacket lying on my desk. I took my gun, put on safety, and put it in my jacket. My waist-long hair was wet and it cascaded down my back. I went downstairs and ate some cereal.

The gang headquarters was a few blocks down the road and I could just easily walk there in three minutes. I washed the bowl, dried it, and went upstairs to grab my cellphone. I left the house and locked the door.

It was a beautiful day; the Sun was shining down on me, the azure blue sky was filled with birds, the breeze drying my hair, the sound of the trees rustling… and someone just had to ruin it's beauty, by crashing into me on his bike.

I immediately whipped my gun out of my jacket, took off safety, and aimed it at the guy. He was quite good-looking, with styled blonde hair covering his blue eyes. He brushed his hair out of the way, and gasped when he saw he was at gun point. He put his hands up in surrender and gulped. I realized he was just a cyclist who had accidentally bumped into me. 'Sorry. Natural instinct,' I said and put the safety back on, returning the gun back into my jacket. He slowly put his hands down and forced a chuckle, 'Hey. Sorry about that. Wasn't really watching where I was going,' he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Suddenly, he looked up and looked at me from head to toe. 'What's a beautiful girl like you doing with a gun?' He asked, suddenly curious. 'Erm, nothing,' I muttered. Now it was my turn to look at the ground. He approached me warily, as if expecting me to pounce. 'Hey you. I'm not gonna bite,' I said. He gingerly reached out and put his hand under my chin, making me look at him. 'Seriously? A gun?' He asked, reading my expression. I pushed his hand away and nodded, looking down. I checked my watch, shit. It was 10.39am. if I didn't hurry up, I'd be late and would definitely get it from Ken. I mean, he wouldn't shout at me, maybe just get my group mates to tickle me. I have a soft spot for tickles. 'Look, I'm gonna be late. We haven't introduced ourselves, you know. I'm Katniss,' I said, extending my hand. 'It's Jake,' he said, shaking my hand. 'I gotta go now. Nice meeting you,' I said and turned around to go. It suddenly felt warm so I took off my jacket. 'Hey, Katniss?' Jake asked. 'Hmm?' I asked, turning around. 'Why is your arm bandaged?' He asked, walking towards me and slowly reaching for my left forearm. I immediately put on my jacket, remembering about my bullet wound. 'It's nothing,' I shrugged it off and turned around, running towards the headquarters.

My forearm got shot in a fight about a week ago. I was shot by the gang's enemy, The Daggers, leader's son, Cato. But I had managed to shoot him in the leg. If you actually put aside the fact that he was an enemy, he was actually quite good-looking. And muscular. You could see all the abs under the tight-fitted shirts he always wore. I shook that picture out of my mind and looked at my watch. Fuck. 10.44am.

I ran in and bumped into my brother waiting at the entrance for me. 'What took you so long?' He asked. 'Some dude called Jake crashed into me on his bike. He held me up. Even checked me out and called me beautiful,' I muttered. 'Mike's not gonna like it,' he said. Mike, or Michael, is my boyfriend who is in the same group as me in the gang. My group mates, Matt/Matthew, Mike's older brother, Mike, Will/William and Walk/Walker(identical twins), Ty/Tyler and Zach/Zachary, all ran up to me and hugged me when they saw me. We always hugged everytime we met. Oh yeah, I'm pretty much the only girl in the whole gang. Mike picked me up and spun me around. He pecked me on the lips when Ken said, 'My sis got checked out and called pretty by a random dude named Jake, Mike. Watch her for me.' Mike's blue eyes showed a hint of anger for a while but they disappeared when I tip-toed and kissed him. I had to tip-toe because he was a good foot taller than me. He wrapped his muscular arms around my slender waist and pulled me tightly against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck when suddenly, I heard Matt shout, 'Get a room, lil' bro!' I pulled away, blushing, and everyone started laughing.

'Hey! Give it back!' Mike shouted, running towards Ty who had apparently taken his phone while we were kissing. 'Why? Have something secretive inside?' Zach shouted to him. Will, Walk, and Zach caught up to Mike and held him back as Ty flipped open Mike's phone and scrolled through his messages. Matt stood beside Ty, interested in what his younger brother had written. 'Wow… so many draft messages… I wonder what for?' Matt said. I smirked and placed my arms across my chest as I watched Mike thrashing about, shouting, 'No!' This was getting interesting. Ken did the same thing, putting his arms across his chest, watching in amusement. When Ty started reading the messages out loud, I stopped smirking and blushed. I looked down at my feet, while everyone else was laughing at Mike for being such a sweet boyfriend. Apparently, one of the messages read: Hey Kat. Erm, I was just texting to… you know, tell you how much I LOVE you…

Another read: Hey darling. You know that I love you, but I just have to say it again. I. LOVE. YOU.

The rest of the draft messages were adressed to me and all about how much Mike loved me. Will, Walk and Zach let go of Mike and pushed him towards me. Mike put his hand on the back of his neck and blushed, looking down. I wrapped my arms around hisneck and gently pecked him on the lips. He moved his hands to my slender waist and pulled me tightly against him. He leaned forward for another kiss when i heard someone clear their throat.

I let go of Mike and he did the same, and saw my dad standing there with his arms across his chest. 'Oops,' Ken said. I looked down, blushing, and Mike moved his hands back to his neck, blushing. I could tell my dad was still staring at me and glaring at Mike.

Suddenly, Nic/Nicholas, from Ken's group, came running up to Ken and said, 'Hey Ken. BIG trouble. Chris and Sam are fighting again.' Chris/Christopher and Sam/Samuel were in Ken's group. They always fought and my father was planning on changing groups.

'Thanks Nic,' i thought. If Nic hadn't interupted, i would be in an awkward position. My dad doesn't actually trust Mike that much when i'm involved. But during work, my dad always trusts Mike 100%. My dad turned to Mike and gave him a glare before turning towards Nic and followed him to wherever Chris and Sam were fighting.

I looked at everyone sheepishly and Ken just shook his head. Matt burst into laughter and soon everyone followed. Mike wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Out of the blue, Matt said, 'Lil' bro, next time you see Jake, remember to beat him up.' Everyone started laughing again and Mike and Ty hi-fived. I sighed and made my way to my office.

My dad gave Ken and me our own offices for chilling out and relaxing when we didn't have to work. In fact, the last time i went fighting was a week ago, the time i got shot. I usually go every three days. I guess my dad was afraid i was goung to get shot again. I'm usually very careful, just that i was caught off guard. I was thinking about Mike when Cato shot me.

Just as i was about to open the door to my office, i heard a gun shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys... Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter... And to my loyal followers, i'm so sorry for not updating this story for ages... I had this major national exam recently and i couldn't use the com and stuff... And I'm having Writer's Block for it but I'll try to update it soon... Well, i recently uploaded a new story called, "The Dark Lord's Daughter"... If you haven't read it, please do so... And please Review and Favourite it! Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys... Some of you have asked where's Prim. Since you guys wanna see Prim, I'll put her as Clove's sister then. But Prim will only be in this story once or twice, because this story is based mainly on Katniss and Cato. Oh yeah and i've finally reached the 20 reviews mark! Thanks a lot you guys! It really means a lot to me :) Well, here's your second chapter. If you haven't read my new story, "The Dark Lord's Daughter", please go read it. Thanks! Please Favourite and Review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I whirled around and ran to where the sound of the shot came from. I took my gun out of my jacket and took off safety. I went around the corner and stood rooted to the ground, my jaw hanging open in horror. In front of me, Mike was held in a headlock by none other than Cato. I almost dropped my gun. Our whole group was surrounding Cato. There was no way he could escape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is little Kaniss afraid that her little boyfriend will die?" Cato taunted.

I gritted my teeth and he tightened his grip around Mike's neck. Mike was desperately clawing at Cato's arm that was around his neck. If Cato didn't let go soon, Mike would fall unconscious. Mike was pointing to Cato's arm and i was wondering if he had gone a bit mad. And that was when i realized what he wanted me to do. I readied my gun and just as i was about to fire the shot, Cato looked at where Mike was pointing. Too bad for him, he understood a tad bit late.

"How the fuck did he get in?" i asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna talk to security," Ken said, walking off.

I put my arms around Mike and kissed him.

"Thank God you're okay," i said to Mike, our foreheads touching.

His breathing was heavy amd i kissed him again.

"Okay now, that's enough," Matt said in a fatherly voice.

I let go of Mike and Matt gave him a hug.

"You're just jealous," i teased Matt.

"Am not," Mike retorted.

"Yes. You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

I was just about to say, "You are." again when Zach interrupted, "Both of you. Stop it."

I sighed as Ken came back from talking to security.

After i shot Cato's arm, he let go of Mike's neck and ran. I had no idea that he was such a fast runner. By the time we helped Mike up, he was long gone.

"So? How the fuck did he get in?" i asked again.

Ken explained that at the time Cato sneaked in, incidentally there was a short circuit in the security room.

"Not so incidental anymore, is it?" i commented.

"Yeah," Ty said.

"What do you think was Cato's objective for sneaking in?" Walk asked.

"So you think he came in to get something and Mike so happened to pass by him so he put Mike in a headlock?" Will asked.

"Possible," Zach said.

I nodded my head in agreement when Ken said, "Oh yeah, Dad wants to see you in his office, Kat."

I nodded my head and pecked Mike on the cheek. I said bye to everybody, planning to go home after seeing my dad. I made my way to his office. I didn't bother knocking on the door and barged in.

"Who dares to not knock on my door before - Oh, it's you Kat. Knock on the door next time," my dad said.

"Whatever," i said and rolled my eyes.

I plopped myself down on the couch in his office and asked, "So? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, i did. Well, i just wanted to tell you that you will be starting your missions again in a few days," he said.

"Really?" I jumped up from the couch, "Thanks dad!"

I hugged him and ran to the door.

"I'm going home," i said.

I didn't wait for him to respond before running out the door of his office. I got home without anyone interfering and plopped down on the couch in the living room. I turned on the TV and watched some shows before going upstairs to take a nap. I got comfy in bed and set my alarm clock to wake me up in an hour's time. I kept my gun in my hand, with safety on, obviously. I didn't want to shoot myself in my sleep. I don't know why, but i dreamt of Cato, Jake and Mike all fighting among each other. And they seemed to be fighting over... Me. Well, that was weird. When i woke up an hour later, i went downstairs and poured myself a cup of milk. I went back upstairs and lay in bed, texting my best bud, Clove. She was exactly like me, all bitchy and stuff. Yeah, stuff.

"Hey bitch," i texted her.

She replied instantly, "Sup. Anything new?"

"Nah. Bored at home. As usual."

"Too bad. I'm out skateboarding. Wanna join me?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you now?"

"Skate park. Duh. Where else can i skate board? Bitch, you sure nothing happened? You seem a bit off today."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll meet ya there."

"Kay, bye."

I didn't feel like changing and picked up my skateboard. I put my phone and gun in my leather jacket and was about to leave my room when i felt a wet cloth cover my mouth. I was so surprised i didn't get the chance to scream or react before i got a whiff of the chloroform, which obviously brought oblivion.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Haha^^ Yes, i kinda used the idea from The Hunger Games, the finale where Cato holds Peeta in a headlock... haha you guys should know... sorry for this short chapter, i know it's like shit but cause i really wanted to upload the next chapter so yeah... PLEASE FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! THANKS PEEPS :)**


End file.
